


长存

by SijiameNiwatoko



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SijiameNiwatoko/pseuds/SijiameNiwatoko
Summary: 在亚马乌罗提，他们谈论永恒。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	长存

**Author's Note:**

> 爱梅希斯/希斯爱梅无差。

在亚马乌罗提人们谈论创造。这是一个没有门槛的话题，因为所有人都能做到它。就连婴儿也会无意识地这么做，成果多是一些无轮廓的、无形状的烟雾，一些飘忽流动的色彩。成年人则熟练得多；也许不是人人都有新概念的创意，但他们的魔法至少足以提供自己生活的必需品。因此在亚马乌罗提没有人从事劳作，除非他们想如此。大部分人将时间投入于创造魔法无法胜任的事物上——思想和艺术、哲学和理论。人民辩论馆为此设立，不分季节昼夜，始终人流不息。

相比之下，就没有多少人谈论毁灭了。它几乎是一种禁忌，某种不可饶恕的罪孽，但凡提及都必须得到声讨。任何人都不该蔑视、或者故意破坏任何东西，除非有一个好理由，比如它会造成危害。如果创造是德性，有人高声谈论，毁灭就是未开化的野蛮人才做的暴行。

哈迪斯听到时皱起了眉头。“就像小孩害怕鲸鱼或者烟火的响声，他们只是恐惧自己未知的东西，”他反驳，但没有走上辩论馆的讲台。

在哈迪斯还是学生的时候，他就这个题目在写过一篇论文。毁灭是创造的逆行——从存在到不存在。这么说也不够精确，因为构成事物的以太永远存在于世界中，只是被还原成了它最根本的形态，或者说：回到了冥界。而无形之物的死，例如概念、理论、云云，并不是真正意义上的毁灭。它们会被取代，或者被后继者吸收，转化成新的模样。它们会被记载入历史。只要一度来到过世上，任何形式的毁灭都不是真正的消亡，因为它有着不可撼动的、存在过的事实。

阿尼德罗的哲学教授给这篇文章打了个空前的低分。

希斯拉德听到时笑了，又连忙安慰他：“没办法呢。你要理解，哈迪斯，不是所有人都能看见我们看见的东西。”

“确实，”年少的哈迪斯叹了口气，把他手里那些写满了文字的纸也送回了冥界，“所以他们害怕。看啊，希斯拉德，连永生的人也害怕死。”

希斯拉德在看。他和哈迪斯一样，有一双过于清明的眼睛。那双的眼睛像天空，是淡淡的雾蓝色。他看着你的时候，你总觉得他其实正越过你的肩头、注视远方的什么东西——也许因为看得太清楚，他反而对近在眼前的东西兴致索然。活人和用魔法织造出的小把戏在他眼里区别是不大的，风中游弋的丝缕魂灵远比现实有吸引力。这成了他的坏习惯：他总会太沉迷于“看”，常常到了忘我的地步，被视野里星星点点的光芒摄住。他从来不去干涉，不试图搅乱那些光的轨迹，或者像孩提时期的哈迪斯那样，想去抓住它们。当有人问他在看什么时，他才会眨眨眼、转过头来，微笑着说：什么都没有。

“因为那里什么都没有，”现在他回答。“你不害怕吗，哈迪斯？”

他可能什么都不害怕，直到后来希斯拉德才发现，哈迪斯也是有弱点的。但当时他们还只是学生，普通的、又有一些与众不同的学生。完成基本的课程后，拉哈布雷亚席曾和他们两人单独交谈，希望他们不要浪费自己杰出的天赋，继续在魔法方面深入进修。哈迪斯同意，希斯拉德拒绝。他的兴趣不在这上面；对他来说，看就足够。为了不和留下来的好友分离，他开始选一些鸡毛蒜皮的课填充时间，研究怎么给植物添加肉食动物的特征，或者在水生动物的尾巴两侧加上后肢——一些毫无意义、纯粹为了有趣或美而存在的概念。哈迪斯总会对他带回来的造物扬起眉毛，从惊诧到怀疑到不满，再到一声无奈的：“别养在宿舍里。”

他们在阿尼德罗学院渡过了很久。二十年吧，希斯拉德回忆时跟人这么说，然后哈迪斯会纠正：二十三年。毕业那天是早春，首都路边的树上盛开着淡紫的花。希斯拉德问：“接下来做什么？”他们依旧是年轻人，有着青春，思想和永恒的时间。

什么都可以。哈迪斯没有这么说，只抓住了他的手。

和喜欢将事物清楚地分作黑与白、是与非、存在与不存在的哈迪斯不同，希斯拉德对外界没有那么挑剔。他什么都能看见，并平等地喜欢落进视野的东西，无论是小孩创造的、不具形状的魔法，还是只存在于图纸上、距离实现尚且遥远的概念。他在这些所有事物中发现美。哈迪斯说他将太多时间浪费在看上，希斯拉德则笑吟吟地回答：因为你把实干的部分全完成了啊。

希斯拉德加入了创造管理局，哈迪斯，国会议事堂。这最符合他们偏爱观察或偏爱实践的性子。两个青年没有因为在事业上分开而渐行渐远，而是走得更近了；他们在不同的建筑里任职，但工作的内容息息相关，从来都离不开彼此。更多人开始知道他们有独特的视力，能够看透蒙在真理上的薄纱，不会被任何幻象或错觉欺骗。有人开始窃窃私语，谈论继任爱梅特赛尔克席的会是哪个，所有人都默认会是两人之一。但这和他们没有关系。他们还处于被社会准许自由自在的年纪，责任和十四人委员会离他们就像死亡一样远。

即使对冥界的宠儿来说，那时死也是高悬在夜空中的、遥不可及的概念。哈迪斯偶尔会经手外省发生战事或灾难的报告，希斯拉德也听说过失控的创造物导致谁谁死亡的事情——大部分受害者是动物，只有极少数时间才会有人牺牲。这都和他们没有关系。他们生活在亚马乌罗提，一座不存在悲剧的乌托邦。死是他们夜间仰卧于天台上时，眺望到的星星和与之纠缠的、忽明忽灭的柔和光芒。

几年后的另一个春天，那篇议论毁灭的文章以意想不到的方式和哈迪斯重逢了。他变得比以前更沉稳，而他的朋友依旧那么明快；希斯拉德看他拧着眉头读自己少年时写的著作，在旁边笑得不停。从哈迪斯颤抖的手中能看出，他为了不揉碎手里的纸，正在尽极大的努力。

“其实，哈迪斯，我觉得写得还不错。老师给你的分低了。”

哈迪斯质问：“你在哪里找到的？”

“创造管理局的地下，”希斯拉德还在笑，“有个很大的殿堂，类似于档案馆，存放那些——死去的概念。我不知道你的论文是怎么混进去的。但我保证，只有这一份，我替你偷出来了。”

他又读了一遍，像要把文章再次粉碎掉，但最后还是改变了主意、把它仔细地折了两折。希斯拉德靠在窗边看着他。微风拂起他的长袍，让他看起来像是漂在水中。就算哈迪斯真的要把那份仅存的论文毁掉，他也不会阻止。

“所以我是对的，”哈迪斯忽然说，“消失的概念并不会真正地死，它们还是留存下来了。在创造管理局的地下，它们都被好好地保存着。”

“你在意的是这个吗？”

哈迪斯举起一只手，像在舞台上一样作势。他在人民辩论馆养成了这种浮夸的习惯。“毁灭并不意味着虚无，曾存在的将一直永存——这个理论并没有错。它只是不能为人所接受，时至今日也如此。”

希斯拉德眨了眨眼。他依然带着浅浅的笑，面具后的眼睛像水一样干净。“我觉得没什么区别，”他说。观察者永远注视当下的风景，过往和未来的存在与不存在，他并没有那么在乎。

他带着哈迪斯进入创造管理局的地下——偷偷地，当然，违反了不止一项守则。那些迷宫似的拱门和通道已经存在很久了，远在电梯的概念问世以前建成，他们不得不沿着长长的螺旋楼梯向下走去，每一步都在落满灰尘的台阶上留下脚印。昏黄的灯在头顶摇曳，像是随时都会砸下来、碎裂满地。没有其他生物和他们共享这狭小的空间。没有其他人，或者老鼠窸窸窣窣的步伐；他们能听见的只有彼此的呼吸声。

希斯拉德往严丝合缝的巨门里注入一丝魔力，看它上面的纹路亮起，缓缓向两侧移动。仿佛要证明什么，大殿里面的灯闪烁了几次，然后再度熄灭——彻底坏了。他似乎早知如此，掌心浮现几只散发着幽冷光芒的、鸟儿似的形状，绕着两人照明、飞舞。

这里封存着被淘汰的概念，不再供人租用，不再为人所知。或是因通过审查后又出现缺陷，更多时候是因为它被单纯地淘汰了：古旧样式的代步工具，花哨的衣服，难以阅读的记载形式，原始而繁琐的文字。一些独特或具有代表性的在博物馆里展出，剩余的都在这里，藏在不见天日的穹顶下。如希斯拉德所说，这些东西是否存在过并没有探究的意义，如今它们已经不受人需要、也不得到关注。如哈迪斯所说，它们的碎片融入了当今的世界，痕迹和构架被保留在了这里。它们并没有真正地死。

一段时间中他们经常来这里，趁着无人问津管理局的深夜，像是潜入图书馆的学生。哈迪斯似乎喜欢研究过往的遗物，但希斯拉德在这些宽阔的长廊中徘徊，很快就厌倦了。这些一间接一间的藏室太久没人来过，太久紧闭大门，所有东西都弥漫着一种死气。他在这里什么都看不到。每次他只会以复原出一些无伤大雅的小概念自娱，玩够了再让它们散去，回头时，巨大的厅堂中唯一的光是哈迪斯的魂灵。

而哈迪斯浑然不知。他的眼睛是一种琥珀色，同样明亮，但没有那么澄澈。他一直看着那些希斯拉德习惯于略过的东西。

希斯拉德猜想为什么他的好友这样执着于消失的事物，或者是存在的证明——对大部分人而言，死就只是死。但他们能看见常人认为不复存在的色彩，知道那些颜色始终都陪着活人、近在咫尺。可能这触动了他的某种感性。可能，对他来说，仅靠记忆是不足以抓住往事的——记忆脆弱且会褪色，他想找某种能和生命同长的、不灭的证明。他像在把弄什么小玩具一样来回考虑这个猜想，然后决定向哈迪斯验证它：“你知道追究这些东西没有意义，它们不会再被搬到阳光下。它们被创造出的事实是不朽的，但它们不是。你想证明什么呢，哈迪斯？”

被问及的人过了一会才给他答案，当他们回到家里，赶在工作前小憩片刻，肢体的温度在一张不大的床上纠葛。白色的发丝在白色的被褥上散开，他们摘下面具、露出脸庞，两人的鼻梁上有浅浅的压痕。他在将要入睡时听见哈迪斯说：“我们的存在。”

“嗯？”他半梦半醒地将眼睛睁开一丝缝隙，看见对方正注视着自己，全无倦意。

哈迪斯看着他，但并没有看着他。琥珀色的眼睛跨越物质的躯壳，远眺更为缥缈的光芒：“即使有一天我们将回归那片生命之海……我们也存在过，并因此永恒。”

那时希斯拉德想，原来哈迪斯也一样害怕死。可能正因为永生，死才令人绝望。但他自己确实是不在乎的，就像不在意那些过时的概念是否不朽那样。

他凑过去，唇轻轻点在对方的鼻尖上。

在亚马乌罗提，死不是必然，而是一种选择。当市民年长到一定程度，他们可以自愿地死，将资源、空间和机会让给年轻一代。有的视它为一种牺牲，有的认为这是自长生中解脱。没有威逼利诱，这种制度也并未经过大肆宣传，而是静静地在人群间流过，成了一种心照不宣的秘密。

负责保守和执行这个秘密的人是爱梅特赛尔克席。他的继任者，有着窥视冥界的明亮眼睛的青年们，也分得了一些这个责任。

于是他们绕不过死亡的话题；可能是从那时起，希斯拉德就决定拒绝这个席位。他没有兴趣，也没有能力。单纯在视觉上他胜哈迪斯一筹，因此他总看得很清晰，包括镜中他自己的弊病：这种权能，他想，必须掌握在敬畏死的人手里。

哈迪斯初次行刑的时候，希斯拉德也来了。阿尼德罗优秀的毕业生第一次在他面前展现力量——不止是哈迪斯自己的，更是来自另一个世界的、庞大又不可捉摸的洪流，涌入膨胀而扭曲的躯壳里。黑色从长袍生长到肌肤上，朱红的法杖由尖利的手爪握住，背脊上生长出遮天蔽日的翅翼。在其他人眼里，正呼唤冥界之力的青年模样无疑是畸形、恐怖的。但希斯拉德不看那些东西。他只注视友人那夺目的灵魂，看他变得愈发明亮、灿烂、瑰丽。

而这巨大的怪物，他的动作却是极轻柔的。像母亲教她刚开始走路的孩子，哈迪斯摊开双手，慢慢地、慢慢地引导老迈的灵魂到他身边来。他将它握在自己的掌心，就像握着一团夏夜的萤火。他松手，那团光就流入世界绵延不绝的川河中，人影也随之消散。

最后，什么都没有。

希斯拉德眨眼。他的友人已经恢复了平常的样子，正在重新扣上面具。那时他应该就决定将席位推让给哈迪斯。

“精彩的行刑，”他祝贺，又诘问，“没想到你第一次就能做的这么好。杀人总是可怖的事，哈迪斯，你不怕吗？“

“只有突然的死才令人恐惧。”哈迪斯回答。空荡荡的大厅里只有他们，他转头看向老人之前在的地方，解释：“在注定的、可预知的死中，只有坚定的信念，悲壮，平静的告别。”

也许是这样的。但希斯拉德又想，死与死之间并没有区别，而无论用什么样的说法来委婉地代指它（毁灭、消失、不存在），结局都是同样的一片汪洋，和虚无。他开始有点明白哈迪斯的想法了。哈迪斯和他有相似的眼睛，他也注视着尽头的那片寂静之海；因此他成了一块岩礁，独自屹立在断崖下，抗拒浪花的拍打和侵蚀。而他，希斯拉德，如果他被遗忘、被海波带去哪个遥远的地方，他都不在意。他坐在礁石边上，将自己的名字写在水里。

想到这里时，他们正在回家的路上。希斯拉德忽然开口叫住哈迪斯：“你的理论错了，”他说，“我知道错在哪里。”

那时他们恰好经过一个广场，四周的楼房都已老旧，由委员会规划着拆除再建了。不出十年，这里就会换一批新楼。哈迪斯停下脚步，回头看他，而他张开手臂。

“你执着于证明曾存在或将存在，忽略了概念始终都在当下完成定义。一切在未来的过去都存在过。如果这就是你找寻的基础，那你完全不该从毁灭论证永恒——”

“你在说什么？”他问。

“我在说你错了，”他回答，“永恒是现在、此刻，就在这里。”

就在这里，在高楼注视下的空旷的广场上，将死亡的和未诞生的交换气息，希斯拉德捧着他的脸接吻。只有几个步履匆匆的行人从他们边上经过，每人都不曾转头瞩目。在他们头顶，万家灯火点亮居住区掩着的窗户，黑夜笼罩亚马乌罗提。


End file.
